Current vehicle seats exist with a capability of stowing into a compartment within a vehicle. The vehicle seat commonly folds onto itself to a compact position to be stowed within a compartment. However, when the vehicle seat is folded onto itself, the seat is still large thus requiring a large compartment within the vehicle floor.
Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative stowable seat for a vehicle having a more compact configuration.